Haul
Emperor Haul 'was the emperor of Kerbadyll, and ruler of the Kerbanian race, in power from 1071 to 1126. In 1114, he saw Kerbadyll join the Grand Universal Alliance of Oppositional Forces in combating the The Universal Supersystem, in the Great Universal Revolution. When first appearing to the GUAOF, during the war, he took on the alias of '''The Lost One '''and always wore a cloak. He later revealed his true identity to Kuzynthia. Haul was also the illegitimate son of Ulysses, the result of a one night stand with a Kerbanian woman in 1051. In 1126, a year after the revolution ended, Haul disappeared. Bio Haul was born on Kerbadyll in 1051, his mother dying in childbirth soon after. He was the result of a one night stand his mother had, with a man named Ulysses, who was a spacefaring adventurer and gladiator from the planet Areni. Haul was not born into royalty, he had been porn into poverty. When he was twenty, he led a rebellion against Lord Tugo, and became the first emperor of Kerbadyll. Great Universal Revolution Sometime in October of 1114, Haul planned to have Kerbadyll get involved in the Great Universal Revolution because he hated the Supersystem. He and the GUAOF had an enemy in common. But, when he went to Dayn-Sol, he decided to disguise himself as a being who only called himself '"The Lost One". Battle of Dayn-Sol It was October 9, 1114, when "The Lost One" was first seen.... The Lost One appeared late into the GUAOF's assault on Dayn-Sol, to battle against its Eldreyn ruler, the Master Justicar. The MJ was badly damaged and lost an arm fighting against him. The Lost One later saved Ulysses, Kuzey, Pierce, Domon Kasshu, Azuth, and Avallac'h from Dayn-Sol, when it was about to explode, and teleported them to Zaserv. He had used a special type of energy which was not negated by Dayn-Sol's atmosphere, to save everyone trapped in the core of Dayn-Sol when it was about to explode. On Zaserv, when thanked by Kuzon Jr. for saving everyone, he said not to get used to being "friends" and that they were only working together for now. It was because they had a common enemy. When asked who he was, he told KJ that his name didn't matter and that for now, he should called "The Lost One". Saying this, The Lost One disappeared... Ikimono Attack On November 28, 1114, '''after Domon and Ryuge had defeated Ikimono's, which were planet eating space worms, The Lost One appeared in front of KJ. He told KJ that he too had killed some Ikimono's in one part of space. KJ gave him advice, saying that electricity weakens them. The Lost One then gave important info to KJ about an enemy base that the GUAOF should target on the planet Gwetrek, which had a Sentinel fortress, and important Supersystem files in it. District 4 Invasion On '''February 2, 1115, '''the GUAOF invaded District 4 of the Supersystem's South Quadrant. Leogian and The Legion, along with Domon and his Red Riders helped the Earth Army and its soldiers attack Sentinels. Soon, TLO (abbreviating The Lost One as that from now on) joined in as well. He called an army of his own troops, who were red armored men. The red armored men helped to fight the Sentinels. When one of his men questioned his orders, TLO killed him. South Quadrant District 8 On '''February 4, 1115, '''TLO was in District 8 of the South Quadrant. He had killed several Sentinels, and was somewhere near where Avallac'h had been imprisoned. Zaleara and Azuth were looking for Avallac'h, and so was Domon. Domon, Azuth, and Zaleara left after getting some info, but unable to save Avallac'h, whom had been taken away by Justicars. Several of TLO's soldiers had accompanied him in the infiltration. He killed one Justicar after he refused to give information to him about Avallac'h's location. TLO, along with his soldiers, teleported to Earth, tracking the familiar energy signature of Domon. They ended up in the palace and TLO greeted KJ. He introduced him to his soldiers, who were the Crimson Elites. TLO was the commander of the Crimson Elites, who had first appeared in the District 4 Invasion. TLO asked about the plan for Gwetrek's invasion. The MJ on Gwetrek was one whom TLO had a "score to settle with", but there was also important info that the GUAOF could take from them. TLO also gave KJ a communicator, a black sphere with a glowing green button, and revealed that he was from the Planet Kerbadyll which was allied with the GUAOF. He then vanished, along with his Crimson Elites. Meeting with King Kuzon Jr. On '''February 6, 1115, Haul and his Crimson Elites met with KJ on Earth, at the palace in Supreme City. They appeared in a flash of blue light, in front of the palace. Haul met and talked with KJ, while his elites waited outside. He told KJ details about how to invade Gwetrek and planning ahead in the war, giving him useful information. Then, he asked about any unusual energies since 1100, particularly of anyone who joined Earth's army. Showing him a hologram of an energy source that KJ recognized as Ulysses, Haul asked where Ulysses was. When KJ answered that he did not know (lying for Ulysses' sake, because Haul was suspicious), Haul and his Elites left, teleporting away..... Everspace On December 3, 1115, '''the GUAOF and the Lookout Crew looked for a source of radiation, and were led to a magical portal to another dimension. This dimension, '''Everspace, was full of The Universal Supersystem's ships. Kuzynthia, Kyunameii The Pencil Lord, Deju (The Strongest Nikdian General), and Zion IV were on a Justicar's Mothership, fighting The Justicar, whom they defeated. TLO had sneaked onto a GUAOF ship and followed them to the Mothership inside Everspace.... TLO appeared and followed them into the powercore of the Mothership. Zion was startled and asked who he was, TLO said it didn't matter who he was, and that he was on their side. They didn't find the powercore in the room, but they saw a hole in the spaceship leading back into Everspace. Mages were floating around carrying the floating powercore. Everyone tried to pursue the mages in Everspace, but most GUAOF ships, and all of the Lookout Crew as well, lost their flying ability and began falling in a void. However, Kuzynthia propelled herself into the wormhole before it closed, and the TLO's flight was not negated. They all escaped through a Supersystem escape route tunnel. The tunnel teleported everyone to a giant room where the walls and ceiling looked like a wormhole, but the ground was stone and there was a giant floating castle connected to a giant Mastership. The ship was the size of Earth. They had been teleported to what appeared to be the end of Everspace and the escape route closed, trapping them there. Everyone journeyed into the palace, and went to a giant hyperdimensional supervoid. They all faced a powerful Master Justicar who nearly killed everyone during the battle when he tried to sacrifice himself to destroy them, but failed. They made it to an Energy Matrix and destroyed the Nanocore, then were sent out of Everspace, and back into space. He was in space with the others, including Ryuge Senshi, Domon, and Trias. He decided to reveal his true identity. He told them all the truth, pulling his hood down and telling them that he was really Emperor Haul '''of Kerbadyll. He then vanished.... Ocarin's Death On '''April 22, 1116, '''Haul went to visit KJ again, at his palace in Supreme City. KJ had known for months that Haul was The Lost One (Kuzynthia had told him). Sometime after Haul had appeared, police investigators informed KJ that Ocarin was dead, he had died mysteriously. He was found lying on the floor, dead, with his blood staining the carpet. Ocarin's body was taken underground the palace, to be examined by the Earth Department of Intelligence (EDI). They found traces of a foreign substance in his blood pathways, which they would have to further examine. It also appeared that Ocarin's mind was wiped of all memories, whatever happened to him. Haul said that it was a biological weapon used by the system, and he had seen similar deaths happen to some of his soldiers. Later, it was discovered by a surgeon that Ocarin's death was caused by a virus emitted from a substance, and it was recognized as a natural death. At a conference where Ocarin's death was announced, people were panicking and mourning. One man started a riot, and was chased by police. He then threw a kid at the police. Haul death beamed the man, mortally wounding him. He dropped to the ground, but before dying, he pressed a detonator and caused an explosion because he wanted to take others with him. Kuzey covered everyone with a giant barrier so that they wouldn't get killed, and it barely scratched the city. The next day, on '''April 23, 1116, '''Ocarin's funeral was held and televised throughout the empire. Haul was there with his Crimson Elites, and he told KJ, "My condolences, Ocarin was a good statesman". Many Namekians were mourning, on New Namek. KJ dumped Ocarin's ashes in a green river, on Namek, because he had wanted a traditional Namekian funeral. It was the same river he had been hatched along, 68 years ago. On '''April 28, 1116, Callum Hawthorne succeeded Ocarin as Chancellor of Earth. First Fight with Ulysses '''On April 29, 1116, '''Ulysses was contacted by KJ, via a hologram, from a device. KJ told him that Haul wanted him, back on Earth. When Haul, who was visiting KJ, saw Ulysses on KJ's device, he teleported to Spurn (since he could trace his energy from the hologram). Haul stood in front of Ulysses, after teleporting to Spurn. The two talked. Ulysses got a head ache in Haul's presence and experienced flashbacks, feeling great energy, sensing that he was a Potentia. Haul said that he was no Potentia, he was only a hybrid, since Ulysses was his father. Haul said that Ulysses had abandoned him all those years ago, and told him that he had been the mysterious figure who saved him on Dayn-Sol. Angry that his father had left him before he was born, back on Kerbadyll, he cursed and insulted him and his "new family" (Zaleara, Macario, and Tris). After he tried to death beam Macario, Ulysses shielded Macario, and was angered by this. Zaleara took Macario and Tris to safety, while Ulysses, who promised to explain everything later, battled Haul. They took their battle to space, smashing each other through spaceships and satellites above the atmosphere of Spurn. Thorlex appeared, interfering and smashing Haul back down to Spurn, after he had been shocking him with deadly red energy. Haul attacked him back, hitting Thorlex so hard that he was sent to a neighbouring planet. Ulysses and him continued to fight in space, with such intensity that planets in the galaxy were destroyed by each of their punches. People across the universe could sense their powers clashing. On April 30, 1116, after a day of intense fighting, Ulysses was sent crashing down on Spurn, so hard that he went underground and made a crater. Haul then landed on his ribs, crushing them as he was under a lot of rubble. Both of them were shirtless and had torn clothing, Haul had lost most of his armor in the fight. They were both very bloody and bruised as well, and Ulysses' headband had been disintegrated in the fight. Haul was about to finish Ulysses off, but Ulysses put his hand down Haul's throat and used density control to inflate him like a balloon. He then kicked him out from underground and into space, then used a blast to send him far away. He stopped sensing Haul's power level, seemingly having killed him. The fight had taken a lot out of him, so his regeneration was slowed down. He collapsed. Ulysses later woke up in a medical machine (like the ones the Planet Trade Organization used), and got out of the machine after recovering. Then, he put on Aen Var royal clothing (which was basically just fancy armor). Zaleara, Macario, and Tris were waiting for him. Survival '''On May 1, 1116, '''one of Haul's hands was floating in the far reaches of space, and it angrily clenched into a fist. Far away from the hand, several of his fingers were also floating in space. The fingers regenerated a hand which it attached itself to, and then stuck out its middle finger. Both hands regenerated arms which they attached themselves to, and then they floated near each other. Haul's torso was regenerated, then he slowly regenerated his legs. Finally, a skull appeared where his head used to be. The skull slowly grew muscles and eyeballs, looking very frightening. Haul let out an angry scream when his head was regenerated, then slowly grew back his hair and face. Ulysses' final attack in their battle was so intense that it reduced him to molecules which were scattered from space, and slowed down his regeneration. By a slim chance, Haul had survived. '''On July 10, 1116, '''Haul interrupted the court trial against Justicar Abur-Dal on the Planet Noder. He and Ulysses, who was surprised he was alive, started fighting again and took their fight to space. But then, Ulysses convinced Haul that they shouldn't fight since they are both fighting the System, and should put aside their differences for now. He also tried to tell him that he was sorry for not being there when he was born, for being a failure of a father. Haul did not forgive Ulysses for this, but he agreed that they should put their differences aside. He then vanished, and Ulysses went back to the trial. After this, Haul and his army continued to fight the System, near their planet and in the farthest reaches of their galaxy. They had many victories, but also some losses, against the System. After the War In 1126, a year after the Revolution ended, Haul vanished mysteriously. He left Ramzey, his adviser, in power as Emperor of Kerbadyll. Abilities * Maqyon Energy * Shomad Energy * Mysterious Red Energy - The energy itself is not ki, but a different type of energy. Its unknown what the energy source is even actually called. However, it is known that Haul was able to use this energy to save those trapped underground on Dayn-Sol, where most abilities were negated. He used it to destroy energy barriers and also uses it to fly. Haul's energy was too powerful to be negated on Dayn-Sol. * Lightning Manipulation * Intangibility * Regeneration * Density Control - Haul can shift his density and the density of others, if he touches them and uses the ability on them. * Molecular Manipulation * Ki * Dark Magic * Light Magic Attacks * Take this motherfucker!! - Haul throws a large red sphere into his opponent, smashes their head with both hands, and then pummels them with knee attacks. After this, he double axe handles them and blasts them with red energy, making a flash of red light. Haul first used this on February 2, 1115 (October 15, 2015 irl) during the assault of the fourth Quadrant in the Great Universal Revolution RP. He used it to destroy a powered up, Golden Sentinel. * Light and Darkness Combo - Haul rapid fires magic orbs of light magic at his opponent, before finishing them off with a large blast of dark magic. Category:Pages added by Imperial Wyrm Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Males Category:Lookout I/II